Naruto: Shinobi of Gaia
by Roanes Steel
Summary: In the battle against Madara the Shinobi Alliance was reeling after the appearance of the true ten tails. The surprise didn't last long as a different beast emerged from the ground, the Iifa Tree. The Iifa began to destroy everything before capturing Naruto in its roots. Now Naruto is on Gaia, trying to find out what happened to his world, and maybe bring peace while he's at it.
1. Pre game part one, The Prolog

**{It. Would. Not. DIE! I swear I tried to beat it but the idea would not die. And so I write this because the idea wouldn't die, did I say that enough? Oh and because the amount of Freya and Zidane stories made me sad, almost completely killing my inspiration except for a few very small burst in Selkie Shinobi and Naruto: King of Monsters. Also, this is the only chapter that takes place wholly in the Naruto-verse, so this is a 'pre-canon' chapter I guess.}**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto it would more than likely be horrible, while if I owned Final Fantasy then Zidane would be with Freya no ifs, ands, or buts about it.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Monster "talking" or **_**'thinking'**_

Spells and abilities

=Page break=

Everyone just stopped once the second tree appeared, it was bad enough when the Ten Tails turned it one and began firing Tailed Beast bombs off like fucking firecrackers but now this other tree appears and begins trying to rip the world apart with its roots, everyone was fumbling about even the Zetsu clones and zombie ninja. However the only one to flipping his shit was one Naruto Uzumaki, who was just lost with the whole thing.

'_Hey Kurama, what the fuck is that?'_ The ever eloquent blond asked the giant fox shaped chakra construct in his head. His response was a stunned, **"I- I don't know, I have no idea what this thing is."** Naruto bit back a curse as he flashed away from a large root hat tried to crush him, only to catch some Zetsu clones that had been trying to capture him while he was distracted. Naruto made sure he was a safe distance away from the roots before his eyes went wide. The areas of ground nearest to the tree had ripped open the earth enough to reveal molten magma while the Juubi tree was launching tailed beasts bombs at it, which did next to nothing to the new tree's trunk.

The Zetsu army was all but gone as the new tree began to rip the earth apart, resulting in more and more deaths as the Shinobi Alliance was torn apart. Naruto did a quick check on any negative emotions before screaming as his mind was assaulted by a blast of raw hate from the new tree, as if the thing held the hate of every dead being for countless years. Naruto was forced out of sealed hatred mode as he vomited onto the ground in an effort to gain so semblance of sanity after the massive mental attack. He didn't have a chance to move away as he looked up to see the storm of roots the new tree sent at him. The last thing he heard was Kurama screaming his name before the roots consumed him.

***Terra, days after the attack on the Nations***

With a hollow sigh, a strange man walked the halls of Pandemonium lamenting his failure at consuming the world he had plant the Iifa tree into. He was lucky he was able to retrieve it as the planet was already more than halfway degenerated from the constant wars its population had been waging. The only good thing about the whole ordeal was the capture of a strange boy that somehow resisted the Iifa tree's attempt at consuming its soul. He noticed the way the boy seemed to fluctuate in power, leading him to thoughts of his new Genomes. If he could somehow harness the power this being had then maybe he could create a warrior to help speed along the consuming of the next planet. "Yes, that could work … unfortunately it will take time. However, the next world will be much more promising, I can feel it. I will consume Gaia into Terra, and save my world. I swear it on my name, Garland." The man swiftly got to work on the Genome project, needing the containers complete before he could begin work on his own addition, his Angel of Death.

***Unknown Amount of Time, Terra's Pandemonium***

The Iifa tree shook violently as it was being transplanted onto the surface of Gaia, unknowingly giving Naruto the chance he needed to escape its depths. With a gasp Naruto broke through the fleshy green surface of one of the roots, allowing him to land in front of an emotionless figure that only stared before heading to its creator to inform him of the strange development.

Garland stood watching as the Iifa tree was transplanted onto Gaia with an unreadable expression on his face. Garland appears as an old man with pallid skin and pointy ears. His hair is long and white although he is mostly bald. He has a mustache and a beard and white eyebrows. He seemed to be wearing a large suit of black armor with a glowing red spot over his chest, leaving only his head showing to the world. He looked to be little more than a machine with his armor on, but that's because he wasn't human. Garland is a cyborg created by Terra to watch over the souls of its people until a new world could be chosen.

However when one of the prototype Genomes approach Garland he turned his gaze on it as it made a few swift points down toward the roots of the Iifa. Wondering if something had happened to the tree, Garland quickly made his way towards the area the Genome had come from.

Garland actually felt surprise when he spotted the source of the Iifa tree's anomaly lying on the floor before him as his mind began to work up various plans before finally deciding to study the blonde. He could use the strange power he held to make his Genomes greater vessels for Terra, letting them flourish more to better contain the souls of Terra's population. Lifting the boy carefully, Garland carried him to an unused table in the labs. He had much work to do, Garland could tell that much.

***Unknown amount of time later, Terra's Pandemonium Labs***

A strange woman stood before the sleeping form of Naruto, wondering to herself why she felt connected to the blonde man before her as she flipped her long silver hair over her shoulder. She had light-blue eyes and is of medium height, light build, with a pale complexion and seemed to be fixated on figuring out the man before her. She wore a white sleeved shirt that was cut off just above the stomach with a violet mantle around her shoulders. She also wears a white robe on the back of her legs that extends to her ankles. The robe is held up by four straps that act as a codpiece under which she wears a pair of black shorts. Her pants are a deeper purple than her shoulder-guards and her shoes are black with golden buckles. She also had a silver tail swaying behind her as she felt strange around the blonde, a kind of comfort she was unfamiliar with. Sighing as she realized how much time she wasted just watching the man again, the silver haired girl left as she curled her tail up in an effort to conceal it.

A few minutes after the woman left, Naruto's fingers twitched as he became slightly more aware of his surroundings.

*The next visit, two weeks later*

Naruto twitched his fingers as he heard the sound of his visitor's footsteps coming towards him. He could tell it was the girl seeing as the old man hit the ground with a thump as he walked. Naruto smiled slightly as the girl stood next to him, allowing him a reprieve from the almost soul crushing loneliness of Iifa after it had taken Kurama from him. He did wish she would talk to him instead of just staring though, it was kind of creepy.

The woman twitched as she watched the man once more, unknowing as to why she bother with the old man's pet project, and uncaring as she immersed herself in his calming presence. She allowed a smile to ghost over her face as she stood there. "S… sa… ay some… thing…" Her eyes snapped open as she heard the man speak, his voice soft as he struggled to form words without even realizing it. Her heart sped up for some reason as she processed the request. 'He wants to know about me? Why would he, I mean the old man does nothing but shake his head at my attempts to use Trance. Oh man, why must you race, be still my heart.' Letting out a shaky breath, the woman began to speak softly, as if afraid to be judged by the man lying before her. "M-my n-name is … Kuja. I can't believe I'm doing this." The now named Kuja said as she spoke to the man, feeling giddy as the man seemed to smile at the sound of her voice. New found confidence filling her at the sight of the smile, Kuja began to talk to the blonde once more in an effort to get closer to the strange blonde.

**{Done and done. My god, inspiration is so weird sometimes. Anyway, I decided to do this story after seeing a strange thriller dance video on YouTube involving the cast of Dissidia. It was pretty good. Anyway, the next chapter is the last prolog chapter. Fem Kuja was really easy to write surprisingly. Enjoy Life Readers.}**


	2. Pre game part two, The End of the Prolog

**{I can't believe how much I fucked up last chapter, I mean I started writing in mid-October and then nothing for like two and a half months. Plus I forgot to put the pairing, Naruto x Freya with one-sided Fem Kuja. I might make it harem if I can get some good reasons for certain girls. NO GARNET/DAGGER! Zidane is in the story, so they are together. I have to, I beat IX. Anyway, onward!}**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto it would more than likely be horrible, while if I owned Final Fantasy then the games would be crap.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Monster "talking" or **_**'thinking'**_

Spells and abilities

***Page break***

It had been half a year since we left Naruto and Kuja and the pair had grown close, like a stalker and her victim close. Naruto had been slowly making his way back to consciousness while Kuja now stayed to talk to him about everything that came to mind. I was really awkward how she described her body to him a few weeks ago after he gained his sight back, even if it was incredibly blurry. However after a recent check Naruto could hear, taste, move to a reasonable degree, and see … kinda. It turns out that he needed glasses after so long in Iifa. However now he was kinda weirder out by Kuja, who was currently holding onto his arm as she ranted about the old man, replacing her with a child by the name of Zidane. He was both interested and not as the silver haired girl spoke about her not being able to achieve Trance, which was apparently a butchered version of his Sealed Hatred mode.

"I honestly can't believe him; the old man thinks that I won't be able to Trance while the boy can. I almost find it funny enough to laugh about. Say Naruto, do you want to leave Terra?" Naruto looked at the girl, who was sporting a rather cruel grin as she finished her statement, before he nodded slowly while keeping his gaze on her. This seemed to make the girl insanely nervous as his slightly unfocused cerulean eye held their gaze on her. Kuja tried to continue her train of thought, but ended up stumbling over every word she spoke. Naruto's heart ached as the action reminded him of Hinata, who like the rest of his old friends and allies was consumed by Iifa or destroyed by it. It hurt that he didn't know why, yet he was going to find out.

Kuja seemed to regain herself after a short time as she continued where she left off. "You see I was thinking that if I were to sneak out to Gaia with the brat and leave him there then the old man would be forced to realize that I was truly the Angel of Death and not Zidane. What do you think; will you join me in this?" Naruto honestly wasn't sure about this plan of hers, but the idea of leaving Terra was too good to pass up.

Sighing Naruto stood up as he looked to Kuja with a stern expression. "Fine Kuja, I'll go." The girl was about to cheer before Naruto continued, "However I will make sure Zidane gets somewhere safe and meet you elsewhere, understand?" Kuja seemed to be torn on his words as she struggled to find out which was better, leaving with Naruto and meeting him after he dropped off the brat, or living with Garland placing the brat above her. Finally deciding on what she wanted Kuja nodded, "Very well, we will do it your way. However I hope it doesn't take too long for you to find me; I want to look around before we head back." Naruto nodded as he followed the girl through Pandemonium, sending goodbye waves to the various Genomes he passed, even though they just ignored him. It kind of bummed him out that these people behaved like emotionless drones, yet he kept on following Kuja. He also ignored the way she tried to look as sexy as possible while she ran ahead of him, even if she might not have known that she was doing it.

***Three days later***

Kuja and Naruto, who was carrying Zidane, finally arrived on Gaia through an incredibly complex method … to Naruto at least because Kuja seemed to be able to do it without a problem. However as the group was preparing to spilt Kuja had one last thing to say to Naruto. "Next time you see me, I'll be the most powerful being on Gaia. I promise." With her piece said Kuja ran off, leaving Naruto with the sleeping child.

Sighing to himself, Naruto started to make a check list in his mind. 'First I need to find somewhere to live, I'll figure out what to do next afterward.' Sighing once more, Naruto began walking in a random direction as he hoped his devil's luck followed him through the Iifa.

***Six Years Later, Lindbulm***

Naruto made his way back to his home, more like hideout, with the Tantalus Theater Troupe. A funny story about them was that Naruto was invited to join after leading the guards on a merry chase while dressed in a fox mask and fur cape, winning him the name of The Phantom Fox, a master thief who was completely uncatchable. The rumors were completely false as he had been caught once, but after sleeping with a rather nice looking female guard Naruto was able to escape rather easily. The woman also seemed to have quit being a guard in order to become some kind of card player. Still Naruto was coming back from his day job at a particular Ladies Club, or a woman's version of a strip joint, where he was a star attraction. He didn't complain as the pay was ridiculously good and he got nice tips, along with some extra if a woman paid well and he felt like it.

Naruto was currently making his way home after one of his regulars, a well of Burmecian woman who tipped like crazy, brought him into the back room and messed up his clothes. Speaking of clothes Naruto now wore a long sleeveless rust orange jacket with a stylized leaf on the back over a chainmail shirt that showed off his muscled upper body while he wore a pair of handmade black pants that matched those worn by Anbu back on the nations which had a plate of metal with the kanji for Shinobi Alliance carved into it as a reminder of his fallen friends. His outfit was finished by a pair of leather boots that were dyed red from the many times he had been in the Festival of the Hunt. He never actively went to win, but the test of skills was a rather nice way to gain Gil.

Sighing as he reached the doorway, Naruto kicked open the door with a loud yell of, "What did you brats break!?" All of the horseplay from the five brats in the room stopped as each of the kids called out "Nothing!" Naruto deadpanned as he walked in before slamming the door rather hard, making a picture frame fall apart on a nearby table. "Right, now why don't I believe that?"

As soon as he said that the only female member of Tantalus, a girl named Ruby, came out of her little section of the room and smirked. The boy's paled upon realizing what was going to happen next, but no one more so than Zidane however. "The boy's also tried to break inta your lockbox, along with trying to take some Gil from your safe for their own." The room seemed to drop in temperature as Naruto glared at the boys. "You all, basement, training, NOW!" The five boys cried as they walked toward the basement stairs while Naruto ruffled Ruby's hair, "Thank you Ruby," Naruto fished out a small handful of Gil and dropped it in the girl's hand as she blushed. "Now why don't you get yourself a nice treat tomorrow, on me." The girl cheered as she took off, eager to hide her newly gotten riches from the rest of the thieves in the house.

When the five boys finally came out of the basement, they were sporting a wide variety of bruises and welts as they collapsed onto their beds while Naruto came out with a smile. "You almost made me sweat this time, you're getting better!" The boys groaned as one while Baku, the leader of the troupe, came into the house and noticed the various marks on the boys. "Do I wanna know?" Naruto just shook his head as the man shrugged, "Fair enough." With that the man headed for his private room and the conversation was over. Naruto meanwhile made his way to his attic, the personal room he got for being the second in command of the, soon to be, legendary Tantalus Company.

*Six Yeats later*

Naruto sat at a bar in Lindbulm after a rather rough shift that reminded him of the fact the members of Tantalus were entering the awkward phases of puberty, mainly Ruby as she followed him to work that day. So now he sat at the counter nursing a drink as he thought about the best way to give a bunch of boys the talk. 'I'll give them the old college try, a porn mag and some privacy. That was easy now for the girl … Fuck this just got infinitely harder.' Naruto was about to call for another drink when he was suddenly joined at the bar by a Burmecian Dragoon. He could tell as these people were easy to notice. However upon noticing the way she sulked after patting her money pouch, Naruto decided that whatever drove the knight to drink was worse than his problems as he called out to the bar keep.

"Oi, can a get a couple more here." Gesturing with his eyes the man nodded as he fished out a pair of glasses and filled them while Naruto began to talk to his impromptu drinking buddy. "So, do you want to talk about whatever happened to you? I'm all ears." The woman, however, just turned and glared at him as he tried to strike up a conversation. "I don't and will not sleep with you so give it up." Naruto couldn't help but get a little pissed off at the woman as he responded. "So when someone asks to talk to you in a bar, despite you being one of Burmecia's legendary Dragoon's, the first place your mind goes is that I want to sleep with you, the hell lady." The woman didn't seem to take too kindly to this as she growled at him. "Why else would a strange man talk to a woman he doesn't know, it's certainly not because he cares!" Naruto was now twitching as the barkeep placed two glasses on the counter while fixing a steely gaze on the Dragoon.

"Listen Ma'am, you may not know him but Naruto is one of the nicest folks to come in this bar. I've never seen him bother to seduce a single patron he's talked to; in fact it's normally the other way around. So either get off your high horse and drink, or ride it all the way out the door. He's also the one paying for your drink seeing as you're broke." With his piece said, the man walked off to start preparing other drinks as the Dragoon looked at Naruto with a somewhat serious look. "Sorry, but I still won't sleep with you." Naruto growled as he sipped his drink, this girl was annoying as all hell, but he was having fun with the banter. "The name's Naruto." The woman glanced at him before grabbing her drink. "Freya." With that the friendship was forged, over an argument and some glasses of beer.

***Later that night***

Naruto and Freya walked down the road, considerably drunk and laughing about some old story Naruto was telling. "So the guy had a bowl cut and a green spandex suit, but was some kind of hand to hand god, bullshit!" Freya said as she broke out laughing while Naruto just shook his head. "I'm serious; the guy could punch boulders in half and had to wear weights just to move at normal speed, the worst part was when he was drunk!" Freya stared intently at the blonde as she asked, "What happened when this supposed fist fighter got drunk? I have to hear this." Naruto grinned as he looked around, as if anyone around him that wasn't drunk cared enough to steal the information. "He was a light weight see, so if he took one sip of the good stuff he was suddenly hammered as fuck and smashing everything that moved. Oh man bushy brows, ah, oh man …" Naruto's good move quickly dissolved as he remembered one of his closer, but weirdest friends. Freya seemed to pick up on this as she wrapped an arm around the blonde. "Hey cheer up; as long as you remember him it'll be fine. To be forgotten is worse than death after all." That seemed to make Naruto smile again, but he was clearly sobering up. However it was minimal as Freya led the two to the Inn. If Naruto noticed he didn't say a word as he paid for a room, which was quickly filled by the drunken duo.

***The next morning***

Naruto woke up with a groan as he tried to remember what happened after he left the bar. Before he could make anything out the lump of blanket next to him moved. Naruto's eyes zoned out as the memory came back in a flash as his partner began to stir. _'Well fuck, I'm dead.'_ The statement further driven home as Freya screamed after finding herself in bed with the man she met yesterday, without any clothes. _'So … Fucking … Dead.'_ Naruto told himself as he prepared to bolt, nowhere near stupid enough to be near an angry woman for longer than a second.

Naruto was quick to bolt, leaving the city behind as he was chased by a very pissed off Dragoon. It would be a long while before the Tantalus Company would hear from him again.

**{Done and done. What's this, two chapters in one day! Madness! I blame the randomness of my muse, and Dissidia Thriller Dance. Remember, I might consider harem if you can give me a good reason for the girl, and not just looks. I mean it. Enjoy Life Readers.}**


	3. Visit to Alexandria

**{Meh, I feel like getting another chapter out. On a side note, this is the first actual story chapter that takes place during the game, yay!}**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto it would more than likely be horrible, while if I owned Final Fantasy then I would have probably made it into a rather quick failing game series.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Monster "talking" or **_**'thinking'**_

Spells and abilities

***Page break***

Onboard the Prima Vista, the airship of the world renowned Tantalus Theater Troupe, a now sixteen year old Zidane was heading to meet with the rest of his group and get ready for whatever training his boss had for them. That thought briefly made him miss his older brother before he squished the feeling, he was still alive, and the gifts he sent the group proved that. He never let go of the knife he had been given, the Orichalcum, and even used it nonstop as one of his main weapons. Blank and Marcus had their swords, Cinna had his hammer, and even Ruby had a really nice bow that she never used outside of practice.

Sighing Zidane lit his candle as a voice called out from a nearby door. "Who's there?" With a roll of his eyes Zidane called back, "It's me, Zidane." As soon as he said that the familiar forms of Blank, Marcus and Cinna emerged from the doorway. Deciding to take a quick look over his friends, he starts with Blank.

Blank is a young man with auburn hair and pale skin. He has unusual scars across his body where he's been seemingly patched up with darker skin tones, most notably over the left side of his face. Blank's red hair is spiked upwards, with a thick leather belt acting as a headband which also covers the upper half of his face. He wears very little clothing, with brown briefs, leather gloves with a fur trim, black boots, large leather belts around his torso and another slung across his body as a weapon holster, and a brown knee-pad on his right knee. He also was quite the heavy hitter with his sword, many unlucky guards could protest to that.

Next up was Marcus. Marcus has a well-built physique and sports a more traditional pirate look. A light reddish bandana covers his entire head as well as the upper half of his face; however, his large nose, two sharp teeth protruding from his lower jaw, and pointed ears are visible. He wears a blue sleeveless shirt with a large collar and is torn at the bottom. A strip of white lace peeks out beneath a thick brown leather strap across his torso. He wears an equally wide brown leather belt with silver buckle over a pair of blue shorts. He also wears brown ankle boots with white fur covers his feet. Brown buckled braces adorn both wrists, as well as a white band on his upper left arm and a hint of a brown band on his right shoulder. He has thick gray lines tattooed from his shoulders down to his knuckles. He carries a sword on his left hip, which he can use pretty well thanks to his training.

Finally there was Cinna. Cinna has fairly clownish features, with a wide mouth and red nose. He also has small, close-set yellow eyes, pointy ears and a black goatee. Cinna wears a brown ensemble consisting of a thick leather collar; cropped short-sleeved jacket which bares his protruding belly; wristbands; shorts and boots, and what appears to be an off-white chef's hat. He uses his hammer with a crazy amount of skill, and he won't let anyone touch it for some reason.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Zidane and the gang gathered around the table to prepare for whatever crazy training the boss had for them. Not half a minute ladder Baku, their boss, burst through the door with some kind of dragon mask on and his insane sword swinging around wildly as he roars. The roar is cut short as the team rush the man, countless hours of training with Naruto made hem realize that an introduction is pointless against something that wants to kill you, as the man was clearly trying to act. The battle was over in no time as the mask split down the center after a rather vicious slash from Zidane. The now mask-less Baku collapsed before a dark voice echoed through the door.

"**So you defeated my minion, did you? Very well, now you face …"** Seconds later a cloaked blonde in a fox mask walked out of the door Baku had bust through with a sharp looking sword and dagger gripped in his hands. **"ME, THE PHANTOM FOX!"**

***Play Music, Fall Out Boy- You're Crashing, But You're No Wave***

The group froze before Zidane shot towards the blonde in an effort to gain the first hit, only to be bat away by the flat of the sword. The sound of Zidane crashing into a wall snapped the other members out of their shock as Cinna rushed forward with a battle cry, preparing to crush the blonde with his hammer. The boy followed Zidane into a wall after a devastating kick to the gut before Naruto dodged a dual slash from Blank and Marcus as the attempted to get him in between their slashes. Landing in front of the table, the Phantom Fox was soon forced to dodge a strike from Zidane before grabbing the boy by the tail and throwing him into Blank and Marcus as they attempted to rush him. Next was Cinna as his hammer was stopped by the blonde before he was slammed into the table and a dagger was coming towards him before a trio of bodies slammed into him, sending him to the floor on the other side of the table. "Enough!"

***End Music***

The shout broke the illusion as Baku stood up before a sheepish chuckle came from the masked blonde. **"Sorry boss, I had to see how good the brats got after four years."** Removing the mask revealed the whiskered face of Naruto, who smiled widely at the group. "Congrats, you finally drew blood." Moving his cloak Naruto showed a cut along his ribs that was caused by Zidane's dagger. The boy grinned like he won the lottery before he screamed. "Finally!" The other three boys grumbled as the monkey tailed boy celebrated his achievement. Baku let the group have their moment before he called out once again.

"All right, that's enough! Get in here so we can plan this job." The younger members filled in before Baku said, "Welcome back Naruto." The blonde smiled at the man before saying, "I'm home gramps." As he walked in the room Baku grumbled to himself about not being old and disrespecting blonde brats. The smile on his face betrayed any hard feelings the man may have had.

After a short chat with the group the blonde took his spot along the back wall as Baku went over the plan, the group was going to do the play 'I Want to be Your Canary' for the Princess of Alexandria's sixteenth birthday during which they would kidnap the princess and make their daring escape. While this was going, Naruto was supposed to steal a crystal that was said to hold great magic power from literally right under the queen's nose. He just smirked as he set his mask in place, eager for some action with his old family. "Is everyone ready?" Baku asked as he looked around the room, taking in the various determined looks the group had. "Then let's get this show started!" With that the group rushed to get into their costumes as Naruto left, eager to get in position to see the signal for the mission.

***Alexandria Castle, Showtime***

Naruto sat on one of the castle's many ledges as he watched the little boy in the hat run up to a spot to see the performance with a small Burmecian boy. He smiled as he turned his gaze on the Tantalus Troupe doing the big battle scene over the princess. Naruto nodded as he watched Ruby send him the signal as he dove for a flag pole near him and caught himself on the fabric before swinging onto a nearby windowsill, giving him an entrance to the castle just as Zidane began his swordfight with Blank.

Naruto effortlessly get through the locked window and ended up looking over a stair well. Staying still as a pair of guards walk through the room Naruto goes over the information he has. _'Okay so the crystal should be somewhere the queen can get to it, I need to find out where.'_ Deciding the best place to look would be the queen's chambers; Naruto jumped down to the stairway and took off running, making sure to stick to the shadows in order to avoid the patrolling guards.

Finally arriving in the queen's room after about five minutes Naruto began to look around for any clue that would lead him to his target, only for the door to slowly close as a familiar voice rang out. "I found you … Naruto."

Naruto froze as he slowly turned towards the voice, his mind going a mile a minute as he thought about a variety of thing, most this. _'Oh gods don't tell me …'_ However he placed a smile as he turned to see Kuja standing there with a smile on her face, looking significantly more insane than the last time he saw her. "You never found me you know." Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as the Genome walked toward him. "I waited for you, but you never came." Looking at the door behind the woman, Naruto began to get ready for his escape. "But that's okay, I found you instead. Now all I have to do is just wait for the bomb to take care of Zidane." Naruto snapped his gaze back to the woman instantly. "What?" She simply smiled before screams filled the air outside the castle. Kuja smirked as Naruto growled at the woman before rushing past her, knocking her to the ground as he rushed to save the Troupe.

***Prima Vista***

Naruto arrived just in time to board the ship after he stormed through the palace, adding to the Chaos as he jumped aboard the airship as it pulled away from the docks. On the airship Zidane, the black mage kid, Marcus, and Princess Garnet were facing off against a giant Bomb and the Captain of the Pluto knights, Steiner. To be more precise they were trying to knock the man out while the bomb behind him grew in size. Growling in frustration, Naruto rushed towards the battle as the bomb grew to its maximum size. Jumping towards his target, Naruto slashed at it just in time for it to explode, sending the Prima Vista falling into the Evil Forest.

**{Done and done. Yes, it's short. The next one will be longer I promise. Also, Today is my twentieth birthday, so I'll be one year away from the legal age. Anyway, tell me what you think about the chapter if you want. Enjoy Life Readers.}**


End file.
